crash_shared_continuityfandomcom-20200213-history
Libuz Suruz
Libuz Suruz is a L-Surisin entrepreneur, merchant and billionaire who owns the most successful transportation company in the recent years, LiSur Inc. He is also the head captain of his empire, which allows him to explore the galaxies and sell his products and services across the universe. Libuz is a modest person, and his employees and customer satisfaction are more important to him than profits, albeit they are a nice bonus while doing his job naturally. Personality To Libuz, time is money, since he was born in a family of merchants. Ever since he was a child, he has seen trades and agreements go by and away to the unknown. Libuz wishes to eventually connect the whole universe together so that everyone can learn from one another, live in harmony with each other and prosper with each other's knowledge. That should sound nice in theory, if not only for the fact that Libuz sees civilizations and tribes with no knowledge of FTL space travel as uneducated fools that need to be taught some manners. Libuz has personally manipulated several civilization stage planets to annihilate themselves while he himself harvested their resources and eventually colonized their planets once the civilizations themselves were gone. Libuz has also led some successful wars against the L-Surisins' enemies with his personal mercenary army that he leads. His status as a captain means that he has almost as much influence in the galactic society as the other captains in the galaxy, so he might have used that sometimes to get his way in some trade agreements, sometimes winning, sometimes failing. History Libuz was originally a Surisin merchant in what he calls Miikka64's galaxy, which is more known as Mikhos in Liskian sectors and the regions close to them. What he perceives as long time ago, he and his empire was erased from existence by the First of the First Timeking, a god-like being sealed in the galactic center of Mikhos. He continued on his life in the Void until he was saved by a being called "Xenolate", who gave him and some of his kin a new body and lives in form of the L-Surisins at the planet Surilisk, which is located in the Maridian Wing of our galaxy. After Xeno left, Libuz was the leading expert on reconstructing the once-mighty Surisin empire from scratch, and he started it by helping a local Eyelung tribe with becoming the dominant tribe on its planet. The L-Surisins and Eyelungs lived in harmony with each other until they advanced to the space stage together, after which the L-Surisins betrayed the Eyelungs and executed each and every one of them. No one has yet to learn the truth about this genocide, since Libuz had censored it tightly from leaving Surilisk. Across ten years, up to the present (105,346-105,356 AI) Libuz has expanded his empire and advanced his business endeavours to influence the whole galaxy, and some neighboring galaxies as well. A galactic everyman doesn't have to go far from his homeplanet, as usually there's a LiSur Inc-sponsored spaceport somewhere in his or nearby solar systems. One of Libuz's latest endeavours was to try to film a movie franchise about his past as a Surisin, but the first movie, "The Legend of Scifi", turned to be a box office and critical flop. He has since then given the rights to the movies to ZeepCol, and overall increased the collaboration efforts between the L-Surisins and the Zeep. Now, his attention is safeguarding the Galaxy-Porters so that the Ea Empire doesn't come knocking on them from the Argentum galaxy. Appearances in adventures Existential Crisis Libuz makes his canon debut in this adventure as a down-trodden Surisin thrown into the Void by the First of the First Timeking, like the rest of his kind. He was checking the condition of his new hometown alongside reminiscing about the past when suddenly a portal opens and winds of change start to blow. Libuz and his friends and relatives jump to the portal and find themselves in the Crash galaxy, at the planet Surilisk. They are greeted by an individual calling himself "Xenolate", who had brought Libuz and the other Surisins from the Void for another chance at living. The Surisins were now called L-Surisins, and they start to expand their domain by first conquering their planet and constructing a working spaceship under the leadership of Suruz. They ally with a local Eyelung tribe and help them kill the other tribes of the planet, before they build the first cities. Later on, when the spaceship was built, Libuz and the L-Surisins betray the Eyelungs and execute them so they would not have rivals when getting their territories back. Making Movies with Libuz Suruz In this adventure Libuz tries his best to make movie based on his idol Scifi, the legendary captain-emperor of the old Surisins. After many hijinks and with the help of a captain, Libuz finishes his movie and is at its premiere when it turns out to be a critical disaster. As the crowds protested the film they deemed offensive, Libuz sells the rights to his movie to ZeepCol, after a shareholder showed interest in it. It is not known what happened to the movie afterwards. The Inauguration Libuz Suruz is present at the Far Sectors Conglomerate executive inauguration party when it is attacked by Vortorgon pirates. Libuz and his entourage couldn't make their way out, so they were killed by the pirates. After hearing from Libuz's passing, the L-Surisins show their support to the FSC by sending their mercenary army to counter the Vortorgon pirates. Category:Captains Category:Characters